lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Penelope Widmore/Theories
* Penny potrebbe avere inserito un dispositivo localizzatore nella barca di Desmond e il segnale è stato bloccato dall'elettromagnetismo dell'isola. Quando Desmond ha girato la chiave di sicurezza, ha permesso al segnale di essere rintracciato dai due uomini nella Stazione di Ascolto. Gli uomini si sono probabilmente scordati il fatto che l'anomalia elettromagnetica avesse qualcosa a che fare con l'impovvisa apparizione del segnale del localizzatore. * Potrebbe essere connessa con Charlie in un ricordo futuro per via del collegamento con Knightsbridge. * Lei sa che l'isola è un centro di ricerca della "DHARMA" e ha creato la stazione di controllo per trovarlo. Potrebbe sapere dell'incidente. ** Probabilmente o ipoteticamente il padre di lei sapeva che Desmond era finito sull'isola durante la regata intorno al mondo. Penelope ha portato in qualche modo suo padre ad ammetterlo, ma non a rivelare la sua esatta posizione. ** Lei ha inoltre qualche conoscenza dell'anomalia elettromagnerica, per questo ha messo su la Stazione d'ascolto, per trovare Desmond. * Lei non si era mai fidanzata; ha solo finto di confermare la cosa quando ha realizzato che il padre non aveva buone intenzioni. **Quando Desmond le ha chiesto quando si fosse sposata, lei ha risposto:"Non abbiamo ancora fissato un data" implicando che fosse fidanzata o almeno in un altra relazione. *** O stava mentendo. * A giudicare dalle parole di Penelope, pronunciate nel flashback di Desmond, nello stesso momento in cui Jack arriva allo stadio: "con abbastanza soldi e determinazione, si può trovare chiunque", ora sta cercando di rintracciare Desmond per amore, ma sembra un impresa difficile per via dell'isola e dell'elettromagnetismo. * Sembra che abbia assunto i due uomini assegnati alla Stazione di Ascolto per cercare il segnale elettromagnetico e/o Desmond. * Suo padre è coinvolto in qualche modo con la DHARMA. * Lei potrebbe essere coinvolta nell'invio di un impiegato della Widmore (il vero Hanry Gale) nella spedizione con il pallone aereostatico verso l'isola alla ricerca di Desmond. * Le era stato detto che Desmond era disperso in mare, ma ha rifiutato di credere che fosse un incidente, convinta che la vera causa fosse un'interferenza con la strumentazione di bordo. Sapeva della Scarica da suo padre Charles Widmore, in questo modo ha messo su la Stazione di Ascolto, per identificare la sua posizione, dal momento che che il padre aveva rifiutato di rivelare dove si trovasse o forse non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. ** Probabilmente la barca di Desmond aveva un sistema GPS (in questo modo Widmore sarebbe stato in grado di rintracciare la barche e sapere chi fosse il vero vincitore della gara). Quando Desmond è andato vicino e si è schiantato sull'isola, il GPS ha smesso di trasmettere, e Widmore conosceva a grandi linee l'area dove si era interrotto. In qualche modo Penny l'ha scoperto e ha fatto qualche ricerca nell'area scoprendo le occasionali anomalie elettromagnetiche, quindi ha messo su la Stazione di Ascolto per localizzare il punto preciso nella speranza che l'avrebbe portata a Desmond. ("con abbastanza soldi e determinazione, si puo' trovare chiunque"). * Lei e' coinvolta con la DHARMA, questo spiega come sapesse dove trovare Dedsmond cercando le anomalie elettromagnetiche. * Lei poteva sapere che Desmond si trovava sull'isola per via delle videocamere che ancora osservano Il Cigno. Wherever the "Home" is that fake Henry Gale mentioned could be at the other end of the cable found by the losties, allowing the Others to still observe The Swan via the "DharmaTel" network from the Blast Door Map. If information regarding Desmond and his new role overseeing the electromagnetic research facility made it back to Widmore via his DHARMA connection, Penelope could have found out and started seeking Desmond by looking for any strong magnetic anomalies in the area where Desmond was lost at sea. * Potrebbe essere che Jae Lee è l'uomo che lei avrebbe dovuto sposare, e lui sarebbe stato innamorato e sposare una donna che aveva incontato ad Harvard. **Comunque, Jae ha detto che la donna che aveva incontrato ad Harvard era americana. * Jack conosceva Penelope. Jack l'ha riconosciuta quando ha visto la versione originale della foto di Dedmond. * Incontrera Micheal dopo la sua fuga dall'isola. ** Insieme cercheranno di salvare gli altri superstiti. * La regata di Widmore era un trucco. Charles Widmore sapeva che Desmond si sarebbe imbarcato nella gara per riavere Penny. Visto che Widmode è connesso con la DHARMA, ha fatto in modo che la rotta fosse vicino all'isola in modo che Desmond vi facesse naufragio, rendendo impossibile rivedere Penny.